


Day 09 – So calming

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Omega Jack Kline, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam learned early that Jack was a lot like him despite being not fully human and being a Nephilim. Maybe Sam knew what he needed to do to get Jack to calm down because it was what he needed himself, or maybe he just remembered what it took to calm down an enraged archangel.





	Day 09 – So calming

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Sam let his hands wander over the narrow chest of the Nephilim currently sitting his lap. They had been working on Jack’s powers when something set the young Omega off unexpectedly, and he destroyed half of the room before Sam managed to calm him down.  
  
Sam had dragged Jack back into his room, and the second the door closed behind them, Jack was on him and wouldn’t let go. Feeling the fear and desperation from the young Omega, the smell of Jack’s fear was a foul taste in the air, Sam ordered the young Omega to strip. Part of Sam’s Alpha nature but mostly Jack’s trust in Sam, helped him to stay focused enough to follow the softly spoken order.  
  
Sam waited until Jack had undressed before he stripped himself out of his clothes and placed himself on top of his bed with a few pillows supporting his back.  
  
With a smile and a wave of his hand, Sam ordered Jack to follow him. Like this, Jack felt so small in Sam’s hands and his lap, yet Sam knew that Jack was anything but breakable.  
  
Taking his time, Sam let his hands wander over Jack’s body. Jack followed Sam’s hands with curious eyes which were still burning with his grace. Jack even placed his own hands, so much smaller than Sam’s, on Sam’s. Noticing every small gasp Jack made when Sam let his rough and callused fingers wander over his skin, he made sure to repeat the motion until Jack calmed down.  
  
Only when Sam was able to smell the sweet note of the Omega’s arousal did he lift Jack until he could push his thick cock into the Omega’s slick hole. Sam soothed Jack's small whimpers with whispered words and his still wandering hands. He licked over the pulse points on Jack’s wrists and smirked when the young Nephilim gasped in surprise.  
  
The way their bodies were joined made it even easier for Sam to know where Jack wanted his hands the most. Around his neck, on his wrists, pressing down between the slim shoulder blades. Combined with small kitten licks over Jack’s rosy nipples and soft thrusts from Sam, it took a long time until the Omega on top of him finally cried out, and his release covered Sam’s chest.  
  
Groaning at the tightness of the Omega’s fluttering hole, Sam thrust up hard and pushed his knot past Jack’s loose rim.  
  
On top of Sam, Jack shuddered, and his eyes glowed as Sam’s knot tied them together.  
  
Not once did Sam pull his hands off Jack’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
